


i'm never gonna give you up

by pouringmorning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Protective Bellamy Blake, Romance, The 100 (TV) Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Back in her body, Clarke doesn't sleep. Bellamy worries.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	i'm never gonna give you up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm never gonna give you up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388648) by [pouringmorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning). 



> I've written this half-through the 6th season, so some things are different to canon.
> 
> as this is a translation, if you find any mistakes, please, let me know.

It was still going to take almost a day to get to Sanctum, but its proximity was already enveloping the forest and the air here. More pathways seemed beaten; trees mixed with yellow-flowered plants refused to lower branches at the height of people's heads. The seeds must have been brought here by wind from Sanctum a long time ago, when it wasn't fenced by a high, charged with electricity wall. The scent of those yellow flowers was so sweet and smothering that it made air viscous.

In a daytime it even seemed hard to breathe — maybe, it was just the overwhelming feeling of having Clarke by his side again — but now evening have blended all the scents, softening them.

They lodged for a night when it turned completely dark. Gabriel's people were on watch and started no fire; Octavia joined them, leaving Diyoza to sitting nearby tall trees and moking everyone. Bellamy circled awkwardly around the camp, checking if everything was okay and worrying about what they're going to find in Sanctum tomorrow. The dark sky on the southern side was a little bit lighter, reflecting the lights of a huge city that lived in peace for two hundred years. And in a day the peace will be shattered.

"They've started a war they don't know how to end," Clarke appeared beside him, repeating the words she heard long ago. "If it isn't too late, we can try to help them."

"We killed their leader's daughter," Bellamy sighed, "and Madi attacked them. Do you really think that we all just get along?"

"Do you really think that Gabriel could destroy her chip?" she parried the question. 

Bellamy turned to face her, open-eyed. Clarke looked back, thoughtful, and he, now convinced in her seriousness, searched for Gabriel. It took him a few seconds of observing people gathered aroung to find the outwardly young man. Surprisingly, Octavia was with him, discussing something.

"I don't know," Bellamy admitted, returning his gaze to Clarke.

She stayed silent, studying wearily the tree-tops. There were less stars here, than on Earth, but there was a gracious floating planet with rings instead that reflected the suns' light.

Bellamy followed Clarke's glance and then lowered his gaze back to her. Exhaused, pale, shoulders down, and fighting to keep blue eyes open. Still caring about others and not herself.

"Hey," he touched her shoulder gently, "you need some sleep." 

Clarke shrugged, still mesmerised by the night sky. Bellamy took a step closer, caressing her shoulder.

"There's still time for it," she smiled earnestly once realised his mind is not going to ease. "Tomorrow all of it will end, one way or another."

Bellamy anxiously closed his eyes. She was right, as always. Well, at least they're going to be together tomorrow 

"Did you speak to Octavia?" Clarke suddenly asked. 

"Not really," he bit his lip. "But I think that... that we don't avoid each other anymore. Whatever was it that happened to her in the woods, it changed her. It's like... she's free again."

Now Clarke looked at Octavia, too. His sister's steel face was covered with night shadows, but it wasn't pained anymore, or frowning, or gray. Now she was more like the person she was years ago, who didn't have to decide for others.

If they survive tomorrow and build a city somewhere here indeed, maybe, she'll be okay. Not right off, but, maybe, Octavia will find her peace.

Clarke suppresed a yawn.

"Clarke," Bellamy faced her again.

"I don't want to sleep."

Bellamy sighed, carefully observing her face, trying not to miss a single lineament in the dark. God, he missed her so much.

"Hey," he reached out. "Josephine was awake for two days because she didn't want you to take over. This is the third day, then. You need to sleep."

Clarked winced at the Josephine's name, barely visible, defenseless, and said nothing. Bellamy put his hand on her shoulder again, just where it belongs. 

"Listen, you're safe. I _will_ keep you safe this time. I'm not that hopeless."

Clarke met his gaze instantly, as if trying to wipe off that sad half-smile of his.

"You couldn't do anything," she murmured. "It's okay. You've saved me hundreds of times and then as many times more when you weren't even there."

He blinked several times to calm himself down.

"Then you really should have some rest."

Clarke didn't remove her gaze this time. She only took a step closer and pressed her shoulder to his, making him pull her into an almost hug. She smelled of Earthly herbs and sunshine, and it made something inside Bellamy squeeze every time the way Sanctum's yellow-flowered bushes did. She stole the scene from them even when she looked like a night shadow with white hair.

"I don't want to fall back there again," Clarke touched her temple. "Murphy was right: being trapped in your own head sucks."

Bellamy frowned with compassion, eager to find the right words that could help. He caught her gaze carefully — it seemed so vulnerable — and tried to hold it, meet with warmth.

"I keep thinking," she continied, "that I end up somewhere in my cell again, or in Mount Weather, or in the fighting pits. That I simply fall down on escaping my darkest memories, forget that I'm not trapped in them anymore."

Bellamy gave in and pulled her closer, pressing her to his chest gently and running a soothing hand up and down her spine. Night was cold, air pricking face and hands, but Clarke's warmth was burning enough for him not to feel it. He dropped his chin on her head, wrapped his arms around her and stilled like that, willing to hush her fears. Clarke trusted him with them and he won't let her fight her demons alone as he did several nights ago on the bank of a cold pond.

Bellamy was the first to draw back, depriving himself — and Clarke? — of the warmth of their hug. 

"I can't promise that you won't see any nightmares tonight, but you do need to rest. I'll be here, alright?" he tried to smile. "If I see you having a bad dream, I'll wake you up as soon as possible."

Her fingers stopped squeezing his jacket.

"You don't have to-"

"You're important to me, too," Bellamy breathed out. He gave her hair a smooth. "I should've said this when you did. I need you, Clarke. I always did."

She smiled, ignoring tears shining in her eyes. Bellamy wasn't sure if he really saw them in the surrounding dark either.

"So, if it helps, I'm ready to sit by your side for the whole night and make sure that you're calm and not cold."

It has always helped him, just as memories of Clarke. Almost from the very beginning she was the light he could turn to in the darkest hours. And when they spoke in the sun-lit Sanctum's room recently, him trying to convince her that she's forgiven and will always be, Bellamy even thought that it was mutual.

"Okay," Clarke nodded, squeezing his shoulders gratefully, and for the first time he believed that it really is.


End file.
